Surprise!
by Mademoiselle Satine
Summary: Galinda is determined to throw Elphaba a party for her 19th birthday, whether she likes it or not. Gelphie! Rated M for later.
1. It's My Party

_Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked._

**Surprise!  
**_By Mademoiselle Satine_

"Elphiiieee!"

The green girl fought back a groan, pretending to remain thoroughly engrossed in her book. She knew that tone.

Her girlfriend flounced through the door in a whirl of blonde and pink, her arms laden with packages. She was practically glowing, Elphaba noticed while she feigned the focus of her attention back to the text in her hands.

When the blonde had announced that she was going to "do some errands" that afternoon, Elphaba had merely raised an eyebrow in suspicion. The blonde had even shifted her weight self-consciously, probably not even knowing she had done so, but the green girl knew they were both thinking the same thing: Since when did Galinda Upland do "errands?" And now here she was, practically ecstatic as a result of them?

It was then that, despite her girlfriend's best efforts, Elphaba had known exactly what was going on.

"Elphie!" Galinda tried again, her voice taking a on a sterner timbre than the sing-songy one she had used while making her grand entrance. Elphaba leaned further back against the headboard, deliberately ignoring her now. The blonde huffed, throwing her weight into a giant pounce onto the raven-haired girl's bed. The smaller girl would make her see just how difficult Galinda Upland was to ignore.

Elphaba's body jolted when her girlfriend threw herself unceremoniously onto her bed, and she had to fight to keep her balance. When a perfectly-manicured hand reached out and snatched her book in the blink of an eye, she knew her time was up.

_And even with my dying breath I commit my soul to no entity but myself._

"Elphie, do you know what tomorrow is?" Galinda beamed, giving a slight bounce on the bed across from her girlfriend. The green girl couldn't help but smile, reaching out to tuck a small curl behind the blonde's ear.

"No, in fact, I don't. And neither do you," she warned.

"It's your _birthday!_" Galinda squealed, throwing her arms around Elphaba's neck. She pulled back just as quickly, giving green lips a quick peck.

The green girl sighed. "Yes, you're right, my sweet. You win a prize," she teased, leaning forward to press her lips again to the delicate pink ones, her arm sneaking behind the blonde's back to make a quick grasp at her book.

Unfortunately for Elphaba, the smaller girl was quicker than her. She saw right through the ruse and scooted back to the foot of the bed, shaking her head.

"I'm not finished yet, Elphie," she informed the other girl firmly.

Elphaba's lips twitched in amusement while she sat back against the headboard. "Yes, of course," she replied, humoring her girlfriend. "I'm sorry. Go on."

The blonde grinned triumphantly, giving a little wiggle of excitement. "I'm gonna throw you a _party!_" she blurted.

This time the green girl couldn't hold back a groan while her head fell forward into her hands. "Galinda, _no,_" she protested with another moan. She had figured that "errands" had _something_ to do with her upcoming birthday, but she had never expected this.

Galinda pouted, scooting closer to her girlfriend. "Please, Elphie?" she begged, her voice a near whimper. She tangled her small hands in the raven tresses that flowed over Elphaba's face, running her fingers gently through them. "_Please?_" she pleaded adorably.

Elphaba shook her head, her pitch hair seeming to glow in the meager light of the bedside lamp.

"But Elphiiee…" Galinda whined, peeking through the curtain of silk to try and find the green girl's face, yet discovering only fingers. She kissed them nonetheless, one by one, snuggling into the taller girl. "I already went out and bought everything…" She cast a forlorn glance toward the packages that decorated her bed.

The green girl sighed behind her hands. Galinda had a point… There wasn't much she could do now that everything was set. Besides, she couldn't let her girlfriend down… She knew Galinda was used to this sort of thing, being made a fuss over on one's birthday, with parties and gifts and such. Elphaba hated fusses, but the blonde was so excited… not to mention that she probably hadn't had much chance to throw parties for the ones she loved.

"Fine," Elphaba mumbled, her voice barely audible.

The simple agreement was enough to send the blonde back into the heights of her excitement, squealing and clapping her hands with glee.

"Oh, Elphie, thank you! I've got everything all set; it's going to be so much _fun!_ I'll invite Masters Boq and Avaric, and of course Nessarose, maybe a few other close friends, and who knows, maybe I can even get Dr. Dillamond to make an appearance!" Galinda gave another excited giggle, bouncing and throwing herself again onto the green girl.

This time Elphaba could do nothing to prevent herself from falling over under the blonde's weight. She curled into a ball on her side, hands still firmly glued to her face, which was flushing a dark green with embarrassment. She wasn't sure how many people would consent to attend a party for someone who was _green,_ but what she _was _sure of was that Galinda was incredibly persuasive. Elphaba also happened to know that Dr. Dillamond had a soft spot for her, embarrassed as she was to admit it, and be likely to tell her girlfriend that he wouldn't miss it for the world, even if his countless tasks told him otherwise. Imagine, her favorite teacher present at something as humiliating as a birthday party…

"Oh, but don't worry, Elphie, I'll keep it small," Galinda was saying, and the raven-haired girl decided to skip the opportunity to inform her that _her_ idea of "small" and _Elphaba's _idea of "small" were two entirely different "small's." "It'll be a sophisticated, classy party," she continued, sitting up properly to prove her point, "and there will be absolutely no roughhousing, horseplay, or inappropriate gestures or touching." The blonde sounded like one of their professors now, her voice becoming more and more formal, before she let go with an excited giggle. Giving Elphaba a quick kiss on the cheek, she jumped up from the bed to the bathroom.

Only after she was gone did the green girl finally take her hands away from her face, groaning again. She dreaded parties and social gatherings. That was Galinda's scene, not hers… And yet, she reminded herself of the reason she had consented - for the sake of the bubbly blonde girl she had fallen so stupidly and wonderfully in love with. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Galinda; the green girl told her that nearly every day. She could live through a party.

She hoped so, anyway.


	2. And I'll Cry

Galinda checked herself in the mirror once more, a soprano "Coming!" rising from her throat. She smoothed her skirt, hurrying to the door and whipping it open.

"Why, Master Boq! And Miss Nessarose! How good of you to come!" she chimed, waving her arm invitingly toward the interior of the room. "Come in, come in!"

Nessarose gave her a grateful smile while she wheeled herself in, immediately going to Elphaba's vacant desk to inspect her latest books. Boq, on the other hand, took no more than two steps in, just enough for his host to close the door, his face a deep red.

"That's, um…" He dipped his finger into the space between his necktie and his collar, tugging slightly. "That's quite a dress, Miss Galinda."

"Oh, do you like it?" she exclaimed, giving a swift twirl. The dress was every different shade of pink, a strapless number with a layered skirt, each layer a lighter pink than the one before it, that ended about mid-thigh. The skirt flared out when she spun, creating gentle waves in the air around the blonde. A deep pink ribbon around her neck, along with pink heels, completed the ensemble. "I got it just for the occasion!" Galinda clapped her hands once, beaming.

Boq could only nod mutely, trying to keep his eyes where they belonged.

"So, where is she?" Nessarose inquired, shaking her head in disgust at Elphaba's most recent tastes in reading. As far as she was concerned, her sister would never learn.

"Oh, she's still out," Galinda replied, waving her hand dismissively. "She'll be back soon. Elphie couldn't miss her own party!" the blonde giggled.

"Hmmm," Nessa murmured to herself, while Galinda came to gently place a hand on the back of her chair.

"Can I get you anything? Punch, perhaps?" she coaxed.

The brunette nodded, allowing Galinda to wheel her to the punch bowl, where the blonde was sure to keep conversation going as more and more guests began to arrive.

"Why yes, come in, come in!" Galinda encouraged when a knock came on the door for the umpteenth time,taking the presents and cards from the newcomers and adding them to the growing pile on the green girl's bed. It seemed Elphaba was even more popular than either of them would have thought. The place was hopping with all sorts of different people, all friends of Galinda's, of course… but still no Elphaba.

"Galinda!" a voice cried, and the blonde twirled around to see that it was Milla. "Where's the guest of honor?"

"Oh, um, she'll be back soon, rest assured!" Galinda called, putting more confidence into her voice than she felt. It had already been nearly an hour since the first guests arrived, and the blonde was beginning to have her doubts. If the green girl took too much longer, she would have to take matters into her own hands.

Galinda sneaked carefully towards the door, making her way through the crowd of students. Boq, however, was almost _always _around, and he caught her right in front of her destination.

"Where are you going, Miss Galinda?" he asked. "Do you need anything? Anything I can get for you?"

"Oh, no, thank you, Master Boq," the blonde couldn't help but blush lightly. Must he dote on her _all _the time? She scrambled for an excuse. "It's just that… um… well, we're nearly out of punch!"

Boq turned to look at the punch bowl, which was nearly empty but with a full pitcher beside it.

"Wait, Miss Galinda…"

But she was gone.

Clearly on a mission, the blonde all but stomped through the campus, blue eyes doggedly scanning each area for a certain green girl. She had been irritated an hour ago. She had passed frustrated thirty minutes ago. Now she was almost to the point of tears. Elphaba had _promised…_

_The library._

Of course, the library. _That's_ where Elphaba was. Galinda turned on her heel and stalked along the path that led to the huge building, throwing open the door. After searching the ground floor and coming up with nothing, she headed up the stairs, where it was quieter. Elphaba would probably be in the quietest, darkest place of the library, where nobody would find her.

_Nobody but me, _she thought to herself, puffing short breaths of air as she climbed higher until she reached the top floor.

She huffed as Elphaba finally came into her sights, her perfectly manicured hands resting on curvy hips. Just as she had suspected, the green girl had hidden herself in the back corner, where anyone hardly ever came, with some age-old manuscript. Now, it was just the two of them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?"

"I think you're running away."

"That would be a good guess, except for the fact that I'm stationary."

The blonde sighed, having vented most of her irritation on climbing endless stairs. She took the few steps required to close the space between herself and her quarry, placing her small hand's on Elphaba's shoulders and massaging softly. She allowed her arms to snake around her girlfriend's neck, her chin resting on a jade shoulder, her pale cheek lightly brushing against an emerald one.

No response from Elphaba. The green girl was infuriatingly good at remaining indifferent.

Galinda sighed again, louder this time in hopes of receiving at least _some _attention. Still no response. Finally she gripped Elphaba's book, yanking it from her grasp. The painless effort of this task plus the fact that she was actually _able _to push Elphaba's chair away from the desk made it obvious that the green girl was merely _allowing _her to do these things, and that knowledge only served to increase her underlying frustration.

The blonde straddled Elphaba's lap in one quick movement, kissing the green lips for all she was worth. The startled gasp from the girl below her triggered a surge of accomplishment within her. There. Finally, some submission. This was how it was _supposed_ to be. Funny, seeing as how this was the way it hardly ever was.

Galinda pulled back, putting on her most adorable pout, complete with huge, pleading eyes.

"Please, Elphie…?" She batted her eyelashes, trailing a pink nail down from Elphaba's ear to the hollow of her throat, and biting back a smirk when chocolate eyes darkened beneath her own cerulean gaze.

Elphaba ignored the question. How could she care about a party when she was alone with Galinda in her lap, dressed like _this…?_

Her lips attached themselves almost at once to the pale skin at Galinda's neck, slim, verdant fingers slipping beneath the hem of her skirt and trailing upward. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed, and she fought to keep her mind on the task at hand. After what seemed like ages, she was finally able to break free from her desire, giving the green girl beneath her a gentle push.

"Later," she promised, in a husky whisper that said she had every intention of keeping her word. "After your party."

Elphaba sighed beneath her ear, and Galinda knew she had won.

-x-

Elphaba groaned as her girlfriend dragged her up the stairs to their room. She could hear them already, all the talking and laughing, and… was that _singing…?_

Galinda grinned as she threw open the door, but the green girl's expression was one of horror.

There were people _everywhere,_ most of which Elphaba barely knew. Music was blasting from somewhere, and nearly everyone was dancing. Even Nessa was gyrating in her chair, a goofy grin plastered to her face. Avaric and Pfannee were all but sucking each other's faces off on Elphaba's desk.

"This is _not small!_" Elphaba hissed into Galinda's ear, watching as someone tried making their way to the punch bowl by the door, getting about halfway there before falling over. "And are these people _drunk?!_"

"Of course not!" Galinda defended, before Elphaba pulled her quickly to the ground. A vase smashed into the wall above their heads. "Well, maybe a little…"

"Drinns fo' evyone…!" Avaric slurred, raising his cup as he stood on wobbly legs atop the desk, burping before beginning a song of his own.

"_Well, I stumbled in at 2 AM, all drunk and full of smoke  
My wife said, 'I have had enough, that's it, I'm sick, get out!'  
So I stumbled down to Kelly's pub across the edge of town  
And told the boys my story and we had another round!"_

The green girl shot Galinda a look, and the blonde threw up her hands. She was completely innocent.

"_Now we drink  
And drink and drink  
And drink and drink  
And drink and fight."_

"I must say," Elphaba mused while Avaric sloppily poured more beer into the cups the others raised to him. "This was a smashing idea."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_A/N:Just a small note for those of you who would go "*gasp* Nessarose would NEVER drink!!" I happen to know that Avaric, Pfannee, and Shenshen thought it would be simply hysterical to fix her drink. And it was, but they were too plastered to enjoy it. The end._


	3. If I Want To

_Why in Oz?! _Elphaba asked herself for what seemed like the millionth time while she stooped to pick another cup up off the floor. Why did Galinda have to throw her this stupid party? She didn't even _like _parties, and Galinda knew it! And now here she was at ten forty-five at night, cleaning up her own room, all because of those idiotic scoundrels that her girlfriend had insisted on towing into their living quarters.

_I bet THEY get to go home to a CLEAN bed and nurse their ridiculous hangovers, _the green girl thought bitterly, stooping to take a hesitant glance underneath her bed. Sticky cups littered the floor there, having been kicked beneath the bed in excitement, and having spilled their contents as a result. Elphaba groaned, knowing that the underside of Galinda's bed couldn't look any better.

She reached a long, emerald arm under her bed frame, sweeping out the garbage as best she could. Ducking her head back down, Elphaba discovered she had only gotten about half of it. Furthermore, there was one cup near the headboard that would be difficult to get to from either side of the bed. The green girl burrowed further, fingers reaching out and still coming short. She grunted, wriggling some more and trying again. Finally her nail caught the lip of the cup, and she dragged it toward herself, squirming to get out from the confined area beneath her bed.

"Aaghh!" she growled when she lifted her head too soon, knocking it against the frame. Grumbling, Elphaba stood with her paper cup prize in one hand, the back of her head in the other.

"Galinda!" she bellowed, fingers rubbing furiously at her scalp. "The least you could do is get out here and _help_ me!"

"I'll be out in just a minute," the blonde called from behind the bathroom door. "Why don't you just sit down and take a rest? I'll be right there."

Muttering curses under her breath, Elphaba flung the paper cup towards the trash can at the other side of the room, and missed. Figures. Honestly, at times Galinda could be infuriating. This horrific mess was all her fault, and the "birthday girl" was stuck cleaning it up. It didn't make an ounce of sense, and the green girl had just about had it.

It was just then that the bathroom door creaked open, and Elphaba decided not to do the blonde the courtesy of looking up. She was too busy counting paper cups and plates that still needed to be taken care of… those she could see, anyway.

"It looks so much better," came a soft voice.

"It certainly does, and no thanks to yo- … ohh, wow." Elphaba's gaze had risen to the blonde in her anger, and the sight before her banished all thoughts of parties, beer, or littered paper products.

Galinda bit her lip, a blush painting her face. Her body was bare except for the sheer pink lace that covered her breasts and her hips, woven into an intricate design that Elphaba couldn't take her eyes off of. The blonde's modesty was sustained in only the most necessary places, leaving just enough to Elphaba's imagination. The green girl's mouth grew dry as she watched her girlfriend's nipples pebble beneath the meager pink covering, a thrill running through her as she realized it was _her _gaze having that effect on the beautiful creature before her. The most interesting garment, however, was a wide pink ribbon around Galinda's perfect waist, tied into a bow just above her bellybutton.

"Happy birthday," the blonde whispered, and Elphaba looked up into her eyes to see they had gone from cerulean to sapphire.

Neither of them could tell who moved first, but suddenly their mouths were fused together, Galinda moaning and melting into strong green arms while her lover's tongue traced her lower lip. She opened her mouth to the girl she adored, pink-polished hands pushing Elphaba back to sit on the bed she had occupied moments before.

A needy moan erupted from the emerald throat while Elphaba fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, needing to feel her girlfriend's soft skin and that exquisite lace on her bare body. As if sensing her need, the blonde swatted jade hands away to do it herself, pink lips meeting green deeply and chastely while she pushed Elphaba's shirt apart and off. She made quick work of the long, dark skirt as well, and the green girl was left clad in her bra and panties. Galinda had planned on undressing her further, but suddenly Elphaba's mouth was on her nipple and all plans fled.

"Elphie…" Galinda whimpered, her small fingers immersing themselves in the pitch silk that flowed over verdant shoulders.

Elphaba only moaned in response, her tongue swirling over the pink bud beneath the lace that was growing warm and wet under her mouth. Her hand slid up Galinda's body, pausing to untie the ribbon around her stomach before rising to her unattended breast. She massaged softly, squeezing the full mound every so often and earning another groan from Galinda every time. She rolled her lover's nipple expertly between her slim fingers, and the blonde's head fell back in ecstasy.

"Ohh, sweet Oz…" Galinda gasped, arching her body into Elphaba's skillful tongue and fingers. Sometimes she swore the green girl could read her body as well as she read those dull textbooks. She whimpered again while the green hand abandoned her breast and moved lower, and her legs spread of their own accord. Her fingers left Elphaba's hair to catch her wrist before it moved too low, and the green girl looked up at her in a way that nearly made Galinda swoon.

"Tonight is about you," the blonde panted, the fingers of her other hand gliding over verdant shoulders to reach the clasp at her girlfriend's back. Galinda's lips met Elphaba's softly, wetly, and she kissed the girl not unlike she had earlier in the library. The black bra confining the green girl's small, beautiful breasts fell away, and the blonde's own hands wasted no time in covering the soft mounds.

Now it was Elphaba's turn to moan, a rich sound rising from deep within her body. She turned her head to gasp softly against Galinda's shoulder, and the blonde took the opportunity to trail kisses along the slope of her neck, picking a random place and sucking the flawless skin into her mouth. She nipped gently, and Elphaba trembled in her arms.

"Lie down, baby," she whispered into her beloved's ear before taking the green lobe between her pink lips. Elphaba swallowed thickly and complied, and Galinda moved her kisses down to Elphaba's chest.

She cupped one emerald breast in her hand, her lips immediately finding the other nipple and wrapping around it. Elphaba moaned while Galinda sucked softly at the hardened peak, arching her lithe green body into her lover's.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Galinda moaned against Elphaba's breast, making her writhe further.

"Oh, Lurline…"

"Not Lurline. Galinda. Now, spread your legs."

Elphaba groaned with need and obeyed, and the blonde beauty nestled herself between the green girl's thighs. Before long Elphaba's black panties were gone as well, and Galinda's gaze followed her hands as they moved smoothly over the expanse of her lover's toned stomach. She watched in fascination while the flesh quivered beneath her touch, and then her hand was between Elphaba's thighs and the green girl was moaning.

"Elphie…" Galinda whispered, gasping against the slope of an emerald shoulder while two of her fingers easily slid into the heat at her girlfriend's center. Elphaba arched into her, releasing a soft cry, and Galinda's fingers began to move. Usually the blonde closed her eyes out of habit, but tonight she forced them to stay open, watching every movement of the gorgeous girl beneath her. She bit her lip while Elphaba writhed beneath her, thrusting her hips up, and Galinda's own sex throbbed at the sight. She clenched her legs together, whimpering while she continued to thrust, before she could no longer take it. She needed release just as bad as her lover did, and she had to have it. Now.

Before the blonde knew what was happening, Elphaba's thigh was clenched between her own and her hips were rocking shamelessly against it. The name of "Elphaba" left her lips more than once while she threw her head back and her fingers curled inside the green girl. It only made her Elphie moan louder and lift her leg into Galinda's body, her slender fingers gripping the bed sheets like they were a lifeline.

Nothing could describe the sensations flowing through Elphaba's body. Moans and other inexpressible sounds fell from her lips with every thrust of Galinda's fingers. Heat spread over her thigh, and she realized it was _Galinda's _heat pushing against her, and then she was hurtling hopelessly toward the edge.

The blonde felt Elphaba begin to tighten around her fingers, and she gasped, grinding harder and faster against the jade thigh.

"Oooh, Elphie…!" she squeaked, panting while her hips and her hand moved faster. She buried her face into Elphaba's neck breathing heavily while her hips pushed harder, and then Elphaba was flooding her hand and she was spilling over their thighs, and their names flowed together perfectly while they left the other's throat.

When Galinda finally opened her eyes, Elphaba's were still closed. She rested her head on the green girl's chest while they regained their breath, smiling when she felt her lover's weak attempt to wrap an arm around her. She snuggled closer, letting her eyes close again, and whispering softly as sleep found them both.

"Happy birthday, Elphie."


End file.
